The present invention relates to a sector of a compressor guide vanes assembly or a sector of a turbomachine nozzle assembly comprising an inner ring sector, an outer ring sector and a multitude of blades connecting the inner ring sector to the outer ring sector, the outer ring sector or the inner ring sector comprising radial cuts which may be oblique or otherwise, situated between two consecutive blades in such a way as to split them into the same number of elementary sectors as there are blades.
Turbomachines generally comprise, in series, a low-pressure compressor, a high-pressure compressor, a combustion chamber, a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine.
The compressors and the turbines comprise several rows of circumferentially spaced moving vanes separated by rows of fixed vanes. In modern turbomachines, the guide vanes assemblies and the nozzle assemblies are subjected to high dynamic stresses. This is because technological advances have led to a reduction in the number of stages for the same or better performance, and this results in a higher load on each stage. Furthermore, advances in production technologies have led to a reduction in the number of parts which has led to a reduction in the damping effect of the connections between the parts. This is particularly the case when use is made of a technology that involves brazing in place the supply of abradable material which eliminates a significant potential for dissipating vibrational energy.